Materia and Cigarettes
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Yuffie wants Reno to give up smoking, but he wants her to give up something in return...One-Shot...RenoxYuffie... R&R Please! Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my thirteenth fanfic...It's my second RenoxYuffie seeing as people seemed to enjoy my first one! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

The ninja glared at her boyfriend as small grey wisps of smoke curled from his lips, while he leaned against the door frame.

''Your not coming inside with that thing!''

''Please Yuffie...it's cold out here...'' He flashed her a very adorable smile, in an attempt to persuade her.

''Don't you look at me like that! It's a disgusting habit and I don't want my house to smell of old feet!''

The young girl certainly wasn't about to give in and he was really starting to get cold. So he dropped the cigarette on the floor, making a point of slowly putting it out with the heel of his shoe.

''There, that wasn't so hard now was it Reno?'' Yuffie had her hands on her hips and had an annoying smirk on her face.

''Hm.'' The red head just grunted at her and made his way inside.

Sensing his annoyance, she grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her into a tight embrace. Reno looked down at his girlfriend. _Damn...I can't stay mad at her..._ The Turk stroked her hair softly, then tilted her chin to him and gently kissed the young girl.

When they parted he saw a rather unusual expression on Yuffie face. Her nose was wrinkled and her eyebrows were knitted in thought.

''Yo...what's with the face?''

''Just...you're beginning to taste the way Cid smells...not pleasant.''

''Cheers...'' Reno loosened his grip on the ninjas waist, obviously a little put out by her explanation.

''I'm sorry, but that's what happens if you smoke!''

''I've never had any complaints before...''

''That's because you've only ever kissed drunk women...and they're to out of it to notice!''

''Oi!''

''Please Reno...can't you try to quit...for me?'' Her eyes were wide and her lips were pulled into a cheeky half smile. She looked ridiculously cute, and she knew it.

Reno could never resist such a face. ''Fine, fine! But, let's make this interesting...I'll give up smoking, if you can give up materia, by which I mean, no stealing it, touching it, looking at it, reading about it, or talking about it!''

The ninja looked liked he'd just asked her to shave off all her hair. ''But, -''

''And if I find you doing any of those things...I get to...smoke inside the house for a month, with NO complaints from you!''

''What if you cave first?''

''I dunno...You can decide something.''

''Ok, deal!'' Yuffie smirked as she shook Reno's hand.

* * *

Yuffie was sat on the sofa, tapping her fingers on the arm rest. It had only been three days since she made the deal with Reno and she couldn't stand it. He had made a point of taking away all her materia and books on the subject...almost as if he didn't trust her. If she was being honest, she'd started getting cravings the moment he'd left, but there was no way she'd let him know that.

_Come on...you can do this..you're not gunna let that Turk win...there's no way you're gunna let your house smell like wet dog...nope...no way...you don't need to think about materia...just empty your mind of anything materia related...a great ninja should be able to clear her thoughts..._

She managed to clear her mind so well in fact that she ended up falling asleep, and had a very strange dream. Yuffie was in her living room and there in front of her was her boyfriend, completely naked, covered in chocolate and holding...

''Materia!'' The young girl awoke with a start and shook her head trying to get the thoughts of naked Reno, chocolate and materia from her mind. Luckily there was a knock on the door, _Great a distraction!_

The ninja forced herself off the sofa and strolled to the door. To her dismay, it was a very handsome looking Reno. The red head was dressed in a slightly different suit and had done something different to his hair. It took Yuffie a few seconds to realise what. _Ah, he's combed it..._

''Yo, sweetie pop!'' The Turk seemed to be in an extremely good mood.

''What are you so cheery about?''

''Is it a crime to be happy when I get see my amazingly beautiful girlfriend?''

Silence.

''Are you drunk?''

''No! Just...pleased to see you.'' He reached a hand out and cupped one of Yuffie's cheeks.

''If you say so...'' She closed the door and lead him to the kitchen where they both sat down.

He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. It wasn't long before Yuffie noticed a slight bulge in the left hand pocket.

_Ooh...I wonder if it's materia...no Yuffie stop it... you can resist...you can resist the materia...yes you can...yes...you..._

Her eyes were now so glazed over that Reno noticed she wasn't paying any attention to him.

''Yo babe, how are you, you seem a little distracted...?''

''Nope, I'm fine, absolutely fine, nothing wrong here.'' She flashed him a wide, slightly fake grin, but he seemed to buy it.

''I'm just gunna go to the bathroom, ok sweetie?''

''Yeah...that's fine...'' She was still thinking about the possible materia he had in his pocket.

As he locked the door behind him, Yuffie took her chance, he always took ages in the bathroom, he was quite like a girl in that respect. She carefully unbuttoned the pocket and dove her hand straight in. What she pulled out though was not materia, in fact it looked like some sort of box. The look of disappointment soon turned to one of curiosity as she fingered it tentatively.

_I should put it back...it might be private...but then again...it's probably something for me...which means it makes no difference if I look now...because I'll see it eventually anyway..._

Yuffie stood there stroking the soft velvet fabric which covered the lid until she couldn't resist any longer. When she opened the box, her eyes were met with a beautiful white gold ring, and set in the middle was a pretty diamond flower with iridescent blue green petals. She had been so wrapped up in her discovery, she hadn't noticed Reno come back from the bathroom.

''Yuffie...Where did you-''

''Reno, what is this?'' For the first time in day's, she wasn't thinking about materia.

The Turk sighed, ''Isn't it obvious...''

The ninjas eyes darted back and forwards from her boyfriend and box in her hands. ''But I-''

''Just hear me out please...'' Yuffie just nodded at the Turk, speech seemed to have failed her.

Reno walked right over to her and gazed deep into her brown eyes. ''Your stubborn, and immature, and have way to much energy, you talk to much and your absolutely obsessed with materia, -''

''Reno...'' The young girl wasn't finding this very romantic at all.

''But...your also funny, kind, passionate, courageous, loyal and...the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And the thing is..I can't imagine my life without you Yuffie Kisaragi...'' He took the box from her and bent down so he was on one knee, ''Will you marry me?''

Yuffie just stood there for a good two minutes, though it seemed like forever to Reno. Then suddenly she launched herself at him in a full on tackle and they both landed on the floor in a heap.

''Oh course I'll marry you, you silly bean!''

The smile on Reno's face was undoubtedly one of genuine happiness, as he reached up and kissed her passionately.

Yuffie pulled away, with a confused look on her face, ''You taste...minty...have you cleaned your teeth? Why would you clean your teeth... Ah! You've been smoking haven't you!''

''Yo...no...oh course not...'' Reno shifted under her nervously.

''Don't you lie to me mister! I'm a ninja and I can always spot a liar!'' She poked him hard in the shoulder.

''Ok fine...I may have had...one...'' Then seeing the look on Yuffie's face, he decided maybe honesty was the best policy when it came to this ninja, ''Ok...five.'' To his surprise she was grinning at him.

''Actually I'm kinda glad...''

When she saw the confused look on Reno's face she elaborated, ''It means I can have my materia back! Plus it means I've won! Woop woop! Told you I'd win!'' She giggled and laid back down on the floor beside him.

''I love you Yuffie.''

''I love you too Reno.'' She whispered as she snuggled her head into his chest. When she eventually pulled away a smirk crept across her lips, ''Now...about this little forfeit...'''

* * *

It just so happened that Tifa and Cloud had decided to go visit Yuffie that afternoon, they hadn't seen her in a while and thought it would be nice to catch up. When they got no response after knocking on the door for a good five minutes, Tifa decided to look through the window to see if maybe the ninja had fallen asleep, while Cloud waited by the door.

It wasn't long before the young bartender returned with a rather red hue to her cheeks.

''Are you ok?''

'I don't rightly know...I mean...I just...saw...'' Tifa's voice seemed to disappear as she seemed to be processing the image in her mind.

''What? What did you see? ''

''Well...there was chocolate...materia...and a very naked Reno...''

At the very scared look on Cloud's face, she added, ''I think we ought to come back later...''


End file.
